Ponyboy express
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Twobit is using ponyboy as a messenger and so is Steve.  They are sending letters to each other anonymously.  What happens when Pony hatches a plan? Find out


"You want me to do what now?" Ponyboy raised his eyebrow at the Mickey Mouse loving greaser.

"I want you to deliver this note to Steve for me," Two-bit said, holding the note out.

"You know you could just as easily do it your self," Pony folded his arms.

"Please just do it for me?"

"Why should I?"

"Ponyboy,"

"Tell me why I should and I might think about it,"

Two-bit sighed, there was no getting around this.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

"Ok?"

"I like Steve, like in a more that friendly way," Two-bit paused, waiting for Pony reaction.

"Ok, and?"

"Before I continue I must say, you are amazing,"

Ponyboy tried to cock and eyebrow, didn't quite get it though. "Why?"

"How many people do you think I could have told that to and would just say 'Ok, and?'"

"Not many, so what is in the note and why can't you just give it to him yourself,"

"Its my feeling for him and its not signed, its just one of those secret admirer kinda thingys," Two-bit scratched the back of his head.

"And what am I gonna tell him about who gave it to me?"

"Say you found it on your bed?" Two-bit said, sounding hopeful.

"There is something wrong with me, I'm too nice," Pony mumbled and held out his hand for the note.

Two-bit smiled and handed it to him and gave Ponyboy a big hug.

"You are the best,"

"Yea, yea I guess I'm off to the DX,"

The walk to the DX was uneventful, but that was an ok thing for the young teen. Getting there, he walked into the place and Soda smiled at him.

"Hey there Pony, what are you doing here?"

"Is Steve here?"

Soda raised his eyebrow at the question but nodded to the garage attached to the place. Pony nodded and headed in there. The greaser in question was working under the hood of a car, not really paying attention until Pony said his name.

"What do you want kid?" He asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"When I got home from school, this was sitting on my bed with a piece of paper on top of it asking me to take it to you," Ponyboy said, holding the note out.

"What's it say?" Steve asked, standing straight and taking the note.

"How should I know, I didn't look at it,"

"Thanks I guess," Steve said, off handedly as he started to read the note.

Pony watched him for a second as he read it, his eyes going wide.

"You said it was just chilling on your bed?"

"Yup,"

"Well thanks Pony," He sounded distracted.

"Anytime," And Pony left.

When he got home Two-bit was sitting in the front room. Said male jumped up when Pony walked in and started bombarding him with questions.

"How did he act?"

"Like he didn't know how to respond,"

"Did he look mad?"

"What? Why would he?"

"I don't know, I'm just asking,"

"Ok,"

"In about a week would you do it again for me?"

"Two-bit," Pony sighed.

"Please?" Two-bit gave him puppy dog eyes and fake whimpered.

"Fine, if I must,"

"You are awesome,"

And true to his word, next week at the same time Two-bit gave him the note and Pony went to the DX, not even bothering to go talk to Soda first.

"Hey Steve, got another note here for ya," Pony said, walking up to the other male.

Steve grabbed it and read through it quickly.

"And you're sure you don't know who's leaving these?"

"Don't you think I would tell you if I did?"

"No,"

Pony just laughed and went to visit Soda.

A few days later Pony was sitting in his room when there was a knock on his door.

"Yea," Pony said, loudly.

"Can I talk to you?" Steve walked in.

"Sure?" Pony said, turning in his chair to look at Steve.

"Could you do a favor for me?" Steve asked looking a little nervous.

"Depends,"

"Could you give this note to Two-bit?"

Pony's insides went cold, he couldn't have figured it out and rejected him? Could he of? 

"What is it?"

"A note,"

"Why can't you give it to him yourself?"

"Because," He said looking off to the side, acting suddenly uncomfortable.

"If you can't tell me, then you can give him the note yourself,"

"Ponyboy please?" Steve said, looking at the younger male again.

Pony just looked back at him.

"Ok fine, I'll do it myself," And he got up and left.

Pony had barely turned back to his work before Steve was back in and closed the door.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone,"

Well doesn't this sound familiar.

"Ok, I kind of, sort of like Two-bit," The raise of his eyebrows told him exactly what he ment.

"I see and the note?"

"Tells him how I feel with out it being ME telling him, if you get what I mean?"

'What am I, a fricken mail man?' "I see and why me?"

"Look at how you acted when I told you, no what the hell, no nothing just 'I see' " Steve said.

"Sure, sure just give me the note," Ponyboy held his hand out.

Steve smiled, the gesture looking odd on his face and handed the note to him. Pony took the note and just kind waved a hand at him.

Later in the day Two-bit came around like almost other day and was pulled into the kitchen by Ponyboy.

"What's up Pony?"

"This is for you," He said handing him the note.

"What it this?" Two-bit tilted his head.

"No idea, was in my room, heard the door slam came to see who it was and this was on Darry's chair,"

Two-bit took the note and read it quickly.

"Well if this just doesn't make things odd," He sighed.

"What?"

Two-bit explain a little about the note.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens next,"

A few more days passed and Two-bit asked Pony to give another message to Steve.

"You aren't going to stop this?" Pony asked a little surprised.

"No, I'm sorry to whoever gave me the note, but I'm not giving up,"

So like the last two weeks, he gave the note to Steve.

And just like before, Steve came and gave another note to Pony to give to Two-bit.

"Again? But what about the other note's?"

"I'm sorry to whoever is sending them, but I'm hoping that one day I'll be able to tell Two-bit who is giving these note's to you,"

Pony just kind of rolled his eyes and took the note, already sick of it all.

After a few more weeks of being a messenger boy, it was clear that neither were going to actually reveal their feelings. It was time to think of a plan.

It took just two more weeks before a slightly evil plan came into his mind.

On the day that Two-bit gave Pony another note, he talked to him.

"Why don't you write him another one to be ready on Friday," The day that Steve gives Pony his note for Two-bit.

"Why?"

"Make it longer, make it sweeter, make it perfect and meet me at the park, by the fountain I like walking there on Friday, right after school," Pony smiled.

Two-bit smiled back at him. "That's perfect,"

Hook line and sinker.

When he walked into the DX garage he had a smile on his face.

"Well don't you look like that cat that got the canary?" Steve said, holding his hand out for the note.

"Just thought of something,"

"And what would that be?"

"When you write this note make it perfect, make it the sweetest you have ever done," Pony smiled.

Steve smiled as well. "You are awesome,"

"Meet me at the fountain when you give it to me, ok? Right after school,"

"Yea sure I can do that,"

Pony smiled and left the DX.

After school on Friday Pony was sitting on the fountain looking at the water.

"Ok Ponyboy, I'm here," Two-bit said, sitting down next to him.

"Welcome, you got it?"

"Yep," He was just about to pull it out when Steve walked up, stopping and looking at Pony and Two-bit.

"Take a seat," Pony said and stood up as Steve sat down.

"Ok, now I have asked you both here for a specific reason," Pony said facing the both of them.

"And that would be?" Steve asked.

Pony held out his hands to each of them. Both looked at him like he was nuts.

"Now please?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Two-bit reached in and pulled out his note as Steve did the same and they both handed him their notes.

"Thank you," He said.

Switching the notes he then held them out to their recipients.

"What are you?" Steve started at the same time that Two-bit said. "You mean?"

"Yes, I have been running as a messenger for you two and now, you know so take your notes and have a nice day," Pony smiled.

Steve and Two-bit took their notes and Pony walked off.

They both opened their notes and read them. Once they were done, they looked at each other.

"Do you really think that?" Two-bit said, scooting a little closer.

"Do you?"

"Yea," Two-bit tilted his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Is anyone home at your house?" Steve asked, looking at him sideways.

Two-bit smiled. "Not at the moment,"

"Then let's go?" He suggested.

They made their way to Two-bits little house and made their way inside. They were barely inside the door when Steve pushed Two-bit against the door his lips attacking his. Two-bit moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Pulling Two-bit backwards, Steve made his way to the other males room.

One there, he pushed him on the bed and kicked off his shoes and socks and watched Two-bit do the same. Stripping off his shirt as well, Steve then made his way over to Two-bit and laid on him.

"Well hi there," Two-bit said with a smirk.

"Hi there yourself," Steve said, kissing him again.

Steve slid his hands to Two-bit's sides and started sliding the other males shirt up then broke their kiss for a moment and took it off. Two-bit rolled, pulling the Steve with him, still kissing him. Once they were both on their sides, they worked on getting their pants off.

After those articles of clothing were removed, Two-bit ran his fingers up Steve's hard cock, making the other moan.

"Like that?" Two-bit asked in a low voice, grasping Steve's cock gently.

"Do you?" Steve asked, doing the same to Two-bit.

Two-bit moaned and jerked his hips lightly at Steve's touch, making the other male smile. They both panted, as their hands sped up what they were doing as their lips found each other again.

It didn't take long for them to get close to coming.

"Steve," Two-bit gasped before coming.

Steve gasped as Two-bits hand sped up even more, making the teen moan loudly and come as well.

Rolling slightly Two-bit grabbed a towel he keeps hidden under his bed and cleaned them up and put the towel between them on the cum that had landed on the bed. Lying on his back, Steve rested his head on Two-bit's shoulder.

"That was fun," Steve smiled looking up at Two-bit.

Two-bit smiled and kissed him. "Have to remember to thank Ponyboy,"

"Not used to doing that," Steve just kinda mumbled, then yawned.

Two-bit got up for a second locking the door and then laid back down next to Steve.

"Fancy a nap?" Two-bit asked, raising an eyebrow.

Steve just chuckles and nods.

They were almost asleep when Two-bit suddenly started chuckling like no tomorrow.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Ponyboy Express,"

"There is something wrong with you,"

"Admit it, its funny,"

"Never,"

"Do it and I'll let you be on top when we fuck, without so much as a fight"

"Now that's just not fair,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well well well another story? I do so think so

For once this wasn't asked by anyone. It came from a picture I saw on DeviantArt.

I hope you all enjoy

I own nothing.


End file.
